Marley Harris: The Beginning of the End
by peacelivelove14
Summary: Marley and Skylar find out their demigods go to camp half blood and become friends with a guy named Zander and get thrown into a quest. How will they do on the quest? Will they all survive?
1. Chapter 1

Marley Harris: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I don't own Percy Jackson or any songs I say

Marley's P.O.V

I woke up to my dad yelling my name.

"I'm up!" I yell back. I hop out of bed and get changed. I put on a pair of black jeans, a bright pink lacey shirt, a blue-ish green tank top, and my combat boots. I put on my owl necklace with a clock in the middle of it, my dad gave it to me 3 years ago, he said it was my moms but I still like it. I don't brush my hair it looks fine and it's getting pretty late. I grab my backpack and, run out of my room into the kitchen, grab a piece of toast my dad made.

"Bye dad" I yell to him running out of the apartment.

"Have a nice day!" he yells back.

When I got on the street put in my headphones in my ears and put on _'One More Night'_ by _Maroon 5._

-TIME SKIP-

When I get to school I take out my headphones and run inside. I find my best friend Skylar. Her light brown hair is brushed but not neat (she's angst making effort to look nice). She wore a T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and high tops.

"Hey" she said

"Hey, are you excited a half day and we're free for another summer!" I almost yell as we walk to our lockers.

"Yes! Seventh grade has been awful" she says

"Not for me, we have music first right?" I ask

"Yes" she says

We get our stuff for music and walk down there. We find our teacher is absent so Skylar and I are supposed to check people on playing songs. No one can learn a song in a half hour so we do nothing.

-TIME SKIP-

In Pre-algebra I stare into space and listen to the teacher talk which I normally do because everything she writes looks likes scribbles because I have dyslexia and I tapp my foot loudly because I have ADHD so I can't sit still.

"Marley pay attention" she yells

I pay attention after that.

-Time skip-

After school I tell Skylar to meet me at the park. I put my headphones in and turn on _'Some Nights'_ by _FUN._I run into my room and take my books out of my bag grab a jacket and my ukulele and run out again.

I get to the park and find Skylar. We start to talk.

"oh my god there's Josh." She says

I look over and see Josh and his friends looking about ready to play soccer.

"what do you se in him he's like the stereotypical jock" I tell her.

"I don't know" she says. I roll my eyes.

-time skip-

I look over at the woods

"We should go in there" I say absently

"Are you crazy it's getting late we should go home" she says

I look at her "stop being such a baby it's just the woods nothings going to happen" boy was I wrong.

We walk into the woods. "See nothing happened" I say

"Not yet anyways" came a deep voice from behind me. I slowly turn around to see two scorpion-lion-men things. One shoots something at Skylar.

"Sky!" I yell and push her out of the way. The thing hits me in the arm and pain shoots through it.

"RUN!" I yell to her.

-time skip-

After maybe three miles, four more shoots in the same place. We get to a clearing with a big tree. On one side there is a road and on the other side there is what looks like a camp (A really nice one.)

I get another shoot to the arm.

"AAAHHH" I yell

I have no plan but I figure they have to run out if projectiles so I sprint around and one hits itself in the back of the head. It wiles in pain and falls to the ground.

A gorgeous guy, with dirty blond hair that flips up after I get to the middle of his ears, and brilliant brown eye, comes up with a sword and stabs it. The monster desegregates.

Skylar got what I was doing and the same thing happened.

The pain in my arm was to much to bear. I fell to the ground and passed out.

**Let me know what you you want to see what they have on go to polyvore i'm stylelover14-7 **


	2. Chapter 2

Marley Harris: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 2:

I don't own Percy Jackson or any songs I say

Marley's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and sat up. The sun poured through the windows. It looked like some sort of nurse's office.

"Your up" I herd a boys voice come from the door. I looked over to see the boy from the top of the hill leaning on the door frame. He was wearing a pair of shorts, an orange T-shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

"What happened?" I asked. Right when I said that my shoulder started to hurt. I grabbed it.

"Be careful, basically from what I saw you guys ran out of the woods being chased by two manticores. And you got shot in the arm, again, and you ran around and got them to hit themselves and we finished them off." He said

"Where am I and where's Skylar?" I asked really fast

"Skylar is fine just waiting for you and you're at Camp Half-Blood" He said

"What's Camp Half-Blood and no offence but who are you?" I asked

"Camp Half-Blood is a camp that keeps half bloods or demigods safe from monsters, and I'm Zander, Zander Evens." He said in a monotone voice

"Back up demigods like in ancient Greece when the gods would have affairs with mortals? And by the way I'm Marley" I asked in disbelief

"Yes" He said

"I'm dreaming or I hit my head really hard." I said with my eyes wide open

"No this is real." He said

"What makes you think I'm one?" I asked

"You can see the monsters and you can come into the camp mortals can't do that." He explained

"OK then who's your parent?" I asked

"Hermes" He said

"Who's my parent?" I asked

"We don't know that you have to be claimed by your parent" He said

"What's claiming?" I asked

"Your godly parent says they're your parent. Your friend Skylar got claimed by Apollo after you pasted out." He said

"Wow ok then" I said

"Here," he tossed me an orange T-shirt "put that on it's better than the ripped one you have on and your bag is over there be quick Chiron wants to talk to you."

"You mean the centaur from the stories?" I asked

"Yes" he said and left the room I got changed on the T-shirt and a pair of shorts from my bag. I put my strawberry blond hair in french braids so it would stay out of my gray eyes. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. In the other room Zander is talking to a guy in a wheelchair. Zander notices me

"Hey Marley, this is Chiron."

"Hi" I said

"Zander why don't you go wait outside" he said

"OK" Zander said.

Once he left Chiron turned to me and noticed my necklace. "That's a nice necklace." He said.

I was surprised at the comment but I said "um.. yes my dad gave it to me said it was from my mom." I explained.

"Just remember it. So you seemed surprised I take it Zander told you you're a demigod." He said

"yes" I said

"Great. So this is Camp Half-Blood don't worry you will be safe here and we will teach you how to fight monsters and defend yourself." He said like he said it every day and there was nothing weird about it.

"um.. O.K." I said

"Go out side find Zander and tell him I told him to give you a tour" He said.

I went out the door and Zander was stand on the deck leaning on one of the post look out at the camp. "Hey" I said walking over to him. I looked out at the camp too.

"Hey" He said I felt his eyes on me.

"Chiron said that you have to give me a tour." I said still looking at the camp. _I can't believe I'm a demigod._

"O.K." he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the steps and over our first stop.

** Hey guys,**

** I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in a while I've been really busy but my cousin is helping because we both love Percy Jackson! I'm working on the 3rd chapter right now! If want to see what they are wearing go to polyvore I'm stylelover14-7**

** ~Caroline**


	3. Chapter 3

Marley Harris: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 3:

I don't own Percy Jackson or any songs I say

Marley's P.O.V

We were almost done with the tour I met more people (good or not? NOT). We were walking to the last place we were going. Zander wouldn't tell me because he wanted it to be a surprise or whatever. We were walking and a girl's voice says "Hi, Zander" and with that a girl with beach blond pin straight hair and bright blue eyes walks in front if us. She wears a Camp Half-Blood shirt like every one else, short shorts, A LOT of jewelry, sneakers with a little bit of a heel, and A LOT of makeup.

"Hi, Elise" He said like he hated to.

"Who's that?" I whisper as she walked over to a girl that looks a lot like Zander.

"Elise Myers. Daughter of Aphrodite." He said

"I guess that's why she looks a stereotypical Barbie" I said. Zander laughed

"Yes, and she's had a crush on me for the last year." He said

"I feel bad for you; I think" I said "who's that?" I pointed to the girl Elise.

"Kendal Evens, my twin sister and best friends with Elise" He said like he didn't want to admit it, looking at the girl basically dressed like Elise but with no makeup or vary little and cute sneakers.

"Oohh I probably should have guessed I mean grow your hair longer and have girly features you would look exactly like her." I said, he laughed again.

"O.K. then" He says.

We keep walking and as we walk by they scowl at us. I ignore it until we got to the Amphitheater.

"I don't think your sister likes me." I said

"I'd be surprised if she did, she hates every of my friends that are girls at camp cause she thinks I'm going to like then and not Elise." He explained

"That's stupid" I said

"Yes I~" he was cut off by a girl with black wavy hair

"Zander, there you are." She said. She was wearing an Camp Half-Blood shirt shorts and sneakers

"Who is this?" she asked I noticed a book in her hand.

"Alyss this is Marley, Marley this is Alyss" he said

"Hi, Alyss" I said

"Hi, I like your necklace it's an owl, symbol of Athena." She said like _Did you know…_

"Thanks, my dad gave it to me a while ago said it was the last thing my mom left." I explained

With that a look of surprise went on both of there faces and it looked like the room was glowing. I looked up to see a gray glowing owl over my head. It disappeared after a second and I looked at Alyss and Zander.

"What just happened?" I asked

"You just got claimed by Athena" Zander said

"Come on I'm your head counselor, Lets get you to cabin 6." Alyss said

And we stared to walk to the cabins leaving Zander still looking surprised.

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you like the chapter. I know the claiming is stupid but Marley doesn't like to be the center of attention. Alyss is said like Alice I read the Looking Glass Wars which is amazing but I LOVE the way it was spelt. Next chapter soon! Outfits on Polyvore I'm stylelove14-7!**

**~Caroline**


	4. Authors Note!

Authors note!

Hey guys,

Sorry not a chapter but it will be up soon! Can you do me a favor and read my cousin's story. It's not because she is my cousin by the way! Our stories intertwine and her characters come into my story and mine into hers. Her story is called Raelyn Parker and the Sun God's Medallion. So please read it!

~Caroline


	5. Chapter 4

Marley Harris: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 4:

I don't own Percy Jackson or any songs I say

Marley's P.O.V

We walked back to the cabins. We got to cabin 6, it was a gray building with an owl carved over the door, and it had plain white curtains, I didn't pay to much attention to it on the tour but it looked nice on the outside. We went inside and all the beds were pushed against the walls, there were thousands of books neatly on book shelves, old scrolls, and stools and desks with people sitting at them.

"Hey," Alyss said. Everyone looked at her. "This Marley, she is in this cabin, so, make her feel welcome."

"Hi" I herd some say

"You can have that bed" she said pointing to one like _that's were you sleep, whatever_.

I put my stuff down "So what did you want to talk to Zander about?" I ask

"Oh gods I forgot to tell him I'll be back if you go anywhere meet us at the dinning pavilion for dinner" she said running out the door.

I walked out of the cabin. I need to get my mind off of everything going on so I decided to go for a walk. I didn't really know where I wanted to go, but, I really didn't care. One thing kept coming back into my mind 'Remember it' what is so special about this necklace. It has been really weird ever since I got to camp and to make matters worse I have some strange necklace that everyone notices.

"Marley," I faintly heard someone say, getting me back to reality. I turned my head to see Skylar running towards me. She was wearing an orange CampHalf-Blood shirt (again! I know!), a pair of shorts, and her sneakers. I noticed she had a dagger hitting her hip as she ran and her hair was in a nice pony tail. I stopped so she could catch up. "What happened, I mean after you passed out?" she asked

We found some place to sit and I told her about everything the tour, getting clamed, and the talk with Chiron. I left out the part with him saying to remember my necklace. When I was done she told me what happed to her after I passed out and she got claimed. She said her cabin was really nice. I stop listening after the part about her cabin. I reached up and twirled my necklace in my fingers. "You seem distracted, tell me what it is" Skylar said.

"My talk with Chiron, he told me to remember my necklace, and, when I mentioned it was the last thing my mom left I got claimed," I didn't bother to come up with a lie. I took off the necklace and looked at it. "I don't get what is so important about the necklace. It doesn't do anything!"

"Nothing," Skylar said

"Nothing, the stupid clock doesn't even spin," I said pushing on one side of the clock. The clock suddenly flipped over. "Maybe it does." I said in shock looking at the necklace. I flicked one side and the clock spun really fast around in circles. Then, something I didn't expect to happen happened. The necklace turned into a sword, a freaking 3 foot long sword with a design of what looked like owls and olive trees and Greek words, letters, numbers, and other things I didn't know on the handle. As soon as it changed I dropped the sword.

Skylar's P.O.V. (someone besides Marley yay!)

I looked at the sword in shock. It came from a necklace, how does that happen? _Why does Marley always get the cool things!?_ I thought. I picked up the sword and looked at it at the end of the handle there was a clock. "Marley I think I found a way to change it back." I said flicking the clock. It spun fast like it did the last time, but, it didn't change back to a necklace

"Great, I get sword forever. There has to be a way to change it back," She said freaking out. "Can I see it?"

I handed her the sword and she looked at it. Then, just like I did she flicked the clock on the sword. It spun really fast again and changed back into a necklace.

"I guess only I can change it," she said. I nodded then I heard a faint whistle. "I think it's time for dinner." She said putting the necklace back on. We walked back to the dinning pavilion.

**Hey,**

**So I hope you like the chapter. Next chapter soon, I hope. Ok while thanks for reading, Bye!**

** ~Caroline **


	6. Chapter 5

Marley Harris: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 5:

I don't own Percy Jackson or any songs I say

Marley's P.O.V

Dinner was like every other, I think, no body seemed fazed by anything so that's a good sign. Skylar ran off to the Apollo table when we got to the dining pavilion. I found the Athena table quickly which is good, because, then I'd be walking around and that would be a little awkward.

We did everything they normally did, tribute a portion of our food to the gods, ate you know the normal stuff. I was really surprised with the goblets that filled on voice command, but, soon it was over which I wasn't happy about. During dinner I caught sight of Zander out of the corner of my eye, he looked like he was having a good time joking around with his siblings. I noticed that Kendall was at the opposite end of the white clothed table with a bunch of girls that were probably wannabe's and I hate those types of girls. I made a mental note to try not to kill them all summer.

After dinner, we had a sing along lead by Apollo's cabin. It was fun even though I had no idea what they were singing. I saw Skylar who looked like she was having fun, but, she too looked so confused and I was glad I wasn't the only one. I only understood about half of what they were saying so I couldn't repeat any of the songs, but still, everyone seamed to have a good time. I hope the fire color meant everyone was having a good time.

After the sing along, we went back to the cabin. It was peaceful as we all got ready for bed. As everyone fell asleep I took my necklace off and stared at it. _This is really my life know. I'm really a demigod and I actually found out who my mother is. I'm not sure I really wanted to know who she was before all this happed but now I'm glad I do. _With that thought I put my necklace back on and went to bed.

**Hey,**

**Sorry for the super short chapter but there will be another one this weekend. I am going to make a Capture the Flag chapter but I wanted them to go through the first day first. Expect a new chapter every week unless it's really short like this one. So that's about it, thanks for all the positive reviews this is my first big story so I'm glad you like it! Remember to read my cousin's story Raelyn Parker and The Sun God's Medallion.**

** ~Caroline**


	7. Chapter 6

Marley Harris: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 6:

I don't own Percy Jackson or any songs I say

Marley's P.O.V

When I woke up everyone was getting ready. I quickly got ready and finished just as they were about to leave for breakfast. I got to know some of my siblings at breakfast like, a really nice girl who looked about fourteen, her name is Tegan. She has short black hair and gray eyes. She said she would help me today so I can get everything down. I think I just made a new cabin best friend.

After breakfast, we had sword fighting. We got to the Arena, which looked way cooler than on the tour. Tegan came over to me. "You need a weapon, don't you?" she asked.

"Um... No I have one" I said

"You do?" she asked

"Yes" I said taking off my necklace and turning into a sword. Everyone already started practicing so no one noticed.

"Wow. I've never seen a sword like that. You had that for a while right?" she asked staring at it.

"Three years now so yes." I said

"I guess a gift from mom then" She said

After that, she started to show me some moves. We started to spar, she beat me easily in the beginning, but, towards the end I disarmed her. I guess I'm pretty good which is surprising because I normally have to work really hard to be good at something. It had to be over which I wasn't happy about. I turned my sword back into a necklace, this time everyone saw and they were surprised.

I talked to Tegan all the way to the stables. When we got there she showed me the pegasi. They were so beautiful and I've always wanted to ride a horse.

"They seam to like you" Tegan said

"Really?" I asked petting a creamy white one.

"They hated me when I first came, then again I was a really hyper twelve year old so I would hate me to" she said.

"Really you were hyper when you first came to camp?" I asked

She smiled. "What I don't strike you as hyper" she joked

"No you don't, none of you do. If you want to se hyper look at Skylar after she has a lot of sugar that is hyper." I said. It's true if you give Skylar a lot of sugar she will end up running around, jumping off of stuff, and yelling random stuff.

"Is Skylar the one you came with?" she asked still smiling at my last comment.

"Yes, but seriously it's really funny." I said my voice serious. We both laughed so hard my stomach hurt. We got on the pegasi and found everyone else. When they asked where we were we said that Tegan was showing me what to do.

The day carried on like what seamed a regular day. After everything was done Tegan and I were talking when Skylar ran up.

"Oh my gods, you are not going to believe what I just heard. We are going to play capture that flag tonight. I can't wait who's this. Hi I'm Skylar." She said really fast without taking a breath

"First, slow down. Second, oh my gods. Third, did someone give you sugar. And fourth, this is Tegan." I said

"Hi," Tegan said. She leaned over to me "is this what she's like when she has sugar" She whispered

"Sometimes worse" I whispered back.

"Yes I had sugar," she said her head hanging down.

"O.K. but anyways we're playing capture the flag tonight. Yes!" Tegan said

"Skylar you realize it's going to be really different from the capture the flag we play" I said

"I was guessing." She said

**Hey,**

**So I hope you like the chapter it's a little longer than the last one. I really wanted Marley to have a friend from her cabin so that is Tegan. I might end up posting the capture the flag chapter this weekend because I really want to write it.**

** ~Caroline **


	8. Chapter 7

Marley Harris: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 7:

I don't own Percy Jackson or any songs I say

Marley's P.O.V

After dinner, Chiron told us the teams. Athena's cabin was with Apollo, Hermes, and a few others. We were the blue team. The red team had Ares, Aphrodite, and more but I really didn't listen.

We all got together as a team and the head counselors told us where we would be. I was on defense with Tegan, Skylar, and Zander along with a few others.

We set up the defense around the flag. Zander came over to Skylar and I "If you get confused just ask me" He said

"Awww" I joked

"Ha ha" He said. I smiled at him. "Ares's cabin will probably be the last ones to come over here to get the flag, they will probably end up sending Aphrodite's cabin here first to get rid of them." He said

"O.K. this seams like fun" I said

I looked around and realized Kendall wasn't around here "where's Kendall?" I asked

"Offense" was his simple answer.

"Who's Kendall?" Skylar whispered to me.

"His sister" I said.

"Oh" she said but I could tell she would ask me a million questions later.

"Guys! Get ready the game is starting" Zander yelled.

I got up and spun the clock on my necklace. It quickly turned into a sword, Skylar stood beside me with her dagger. I was surprised she even had a dagger because she hated when we saw a dead animal on the road, much less to actually see something die in front of her. I mean I knew no one was going to die I just mean it is weird that she is ok with fighting.

I heard the crunch of leaves. I got ready to fight, I saw the first person come into where we were. It was easy to see it was someone from Aphrodite because under her helmet she was wearing a lot of makeup and her hair looked just perfect. Zander started walking up to the girl with his sword raised. The girl screamed and ran away. I must have looked confused at what just happened because Zander just said "Some of them do that"

I heard more coming and a second later there was five campers coming at us. These didn't look like Aphrodite campers; they looked way more mean like they wouldn't leave until we were all wounded pretty bad. "Ares's campers!" Zander yelled.

One came after me. She was pretty big probably fourteen years old, she had a dagger it was like any other dagger nothing really special. She tried to swipe with the dagger but I quickly stopped her. We went on battling until I got my foot around to her heels and tripped her. She fell on her back and I knew I won, I looked around and mostly everyone had finished their fights. Then Alyss ran to where we were holding the other team's flag. We won! I was so excited. We all went to congratulate Alyss.

After that I found myself walking to the sing a-long with Zander.

"You did good tonight" he said

"You did way better" I said

"Are you kidding you took out one of the biggest campers at camp" He said

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he said "I think you could give some pointers"

I probably blushed a little at this considering I was never called really good at something unless it was my dad or Skylar. My mind raced with thoughts of my dad, he would probably be worried sick about me. "I don't think I'm that good, you're pretty good though." I said lamely.

"This is your first week at camp I would never be able to do what you did." He said

I laughed. He looked at me; I could see confusion in his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry it was just weird to be complemented" I said

"It was true and you shouldn't think it weird" He said.

I smiled "Thanks" I said

**Hey guys,**

**So I hope you like the chapter sorry it took so long to get out I completely forgot last weekend but good news only one more week until break so expect some chapters then. Next chapter soon, remember to read my cousins story (name in last chapter) Please review I love to know what you think.**

**~Caroline **


	9. Chapter 8

Marley Harris: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 8:

I don't own Percy Jackson or any songs I say

Marley's P.O.V

In the morning, Chiron seemed more distracted than usual. At first I didn't really pay any attention to it. But then, Tegan said "I wonder what's up with Chiron"

"Me too, I'll ask Zander after breakfast" I told her

"O.K." she said and went back to eating.

After breakfast, I saw Zander walk off towards the Big House. I ran to catch up to him.

"Hey Marley" he said

"Hey um... do you have any idea what's got Chiron so freaked?" I asked

"He's nervous, we have been thinking for a while now that somebody is trying to rise up against the gods, again" he explained "It happened before maybe ten years ago maybe longer. But, a guy named Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, stopped the titans from rising to power"

All I could say was "Wow"

"Chiron thinks we need a quest to try and stop it before they have a whole bunch of monsters on they're side. He has a crazy idea that it's supposed to be you or Skylar to lead the quest. How he got this idea I don't know." He said

My eyes probably were as big as saucers because he gave a little laugh. "It's not for sure yet don't get worried"

"Good" I said

"Just be ready in case." He said walking away

I tried to forget that as I went through the day but, it wasn't easy. It was all I could think about I mean what if I have to lead the quest. I can barely lead a team in gym class let alone lead people to they're possible death.

I found Skylar just before dinner.

"Hey Sky" I said as I walked up to her.

"Hey what's wrong you look scared" she said.

"Just something Zander told me" I said

"Tell me!"

"Zander said that Chiron thinks that either you of me have to lead a quest to stop something that is rising to power"

"Wow I think you should lead because I get hyper a lot and it would just be bad" she said all in one breathe

"Zander said it's not for sure yet but to be ready in case and you no I can barely lead a team in gym class"

"True but whatever we need to go to dinner" she said getting up and walking towards the dining pavilion.

**Hey guys, **

**So sorry I haven't written in a while school stared back up yesterday but I didn't feel good this morning. Don't worry I'm fine. I also had writers block for the longest time. It was so ANNOYING! I hope you like the chapter please review and check out my cousin's story (name in past chapters!). Bye! Also I might not be able to write this weekend because my sports are starting up I will try my best to write though! **

**~ Caroline **


	10. Chapter 9

Marley Harris: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 9:

I don't own Percy Jackson or any songs I say

Marley's P.O.V

The next morning was like any other. I woke up, got changed, and went to breakfast. Same old, same old. I was a little distracted at breakfast because of what Zander said yesterday. I couldn't get it out of my head no matter how hard I try.

After breakfast, I found Skylar and Zander. We went to Big House don't ask me why. When we got there Chiron was on the porch like he was waiting for us, which I didn't leave out of the options mostly because I didn't have much others.

"Hello Zander, I see you brought Skylar and Marley, come in." he said motioning for us to come in.

I have only been in here one other time. I really I didn't pay attention to it the first time. I didn't pay attention to it this time either I just remember it looks like a place my grandpa would live.

I noticed lady with frizzy red hair. When she looked over at us I saw she had green eyes and freckles splashed across her face. She was wearing jeans and a baggy tee shirt. She looked about 26 or 27 I wonder why she still here.

"Hi I'm Rachel the camp's oracle" she said. That explains why she's still here.

"Hi I'm Marley this is Skylar" I say

"I have to go get something I'll be right back" Chiron said and walked (galloped?) out of the room.

"How do you like camp" Rachel said

"I like it. It's really fun" I said

"You seem worried. Is it about might having to lead a quest thing?" She asked and not a moment later she closed her eyes and started to fall, Zander caught her and sat her down in a chair. Green mist started to swirl around her feet, she opened her and they were glowing green. Green smoke started to come out of her mouth as a raspy and ancient:

"_Illuminating light must guide our young soles,_

_To the deathly cliffs where lieutenants patrol,_

_An eye for an eye some mortals say,_

_But the leader must choose what the price is they pay,_

_The voice they hear will throw them off track,_

_And the grip on reality is holding them back,_

_Then pain they must bear through the endless nights,_

_But life is not showing if they succeed with darkness or light."_

_**(Thanks SpottedSOS for the prophecy)**_

Then she collapsed in the chair.

"Is that normal?" I asked

"That was a prophecy" Zander told us. I looked over a Skylar and she had the same shocked expression on her face.

Chiron walked/galloped in to the room and saw Rachel. His eyes went wide before he said anything I quickly said "Rachel just said a prophecy"

"This isn't good not good at all" I heard his mumble to himself "Marley you have to lead the quest"

"Me, why me?" I ask

"Marley you're more important that you know" He answered. Vary helpful right?

"Fine" I say but I know I'm going to regret it.

"If Marley is leading the quest I'm going with her" Skylar says

"Sky, you know you might not come back, right?" I ask

"I know but I want to help" She says

"Tradition says you can choose two so who is the third" Chiron asks

I look over at Zander. "Will you come?" I ask him. He seems caught off guard for a second but then says "Sure"

"Ok then go get ready you will leave first thing tomorrow" Chiron says

We walk out of the house. I turn to Zander. "Why did you say you would come?"

He shrugged "Because" he answered

"That's it Sky gave like a little speech thing and you say because" I joke

"Yep" he says

"You're like king of the short answers aren't you" I ask

"If you say so" he says

"Gosh" I say and walk off toward my cabin.

**Hey guys,**

**So I got the chapter up YAY! I hope you like it. Again Tank you SpottedSOS for the prophecy. Check out her story (it's the one I told you about before) Please review!:)**

**~Caroline**


	11. Authors Note 2!

Hey guys,

So sorry I haven't posted a chapter in A WHILE but my computer broke and we waited for a long time to get a new one. I had also started to write the new chapter on the old computer and I forgot what I had put down on there. I will put the new chapter up soon I hope. I have also started to work on a OC story for the show Supernatural so cheack that out if you like Supernatural. Again so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while but there will be a new chapter soon.

~Caroline


	12. Chapter 10

Marley Harris: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 10

I don't own Percy Jackson or any songs I say

Marley's P.O.V

The next morning was different, and not just because I was going to leave for a quest. I got dressed and went to breakfast like any other day but, at breakfast everyone was quite and looking at Skylar, Zander or I. I was getting really annoyed as I went to grab my bag for the quest. I was probably going to snap soon.

I met up with Zander and Skylar by the big house.

"Ready?" Zander asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

"I can't wait I think we will do amazing!" Sky said

"Come on before I change my mind," I said starting to walk away.

"Marley!" Elise said in a sweet voice behind me.

"Keep going," I told Zander and Sky. I turned to see Elise standing there with Kendall. "What do you want?" I said harshly

"I just wanted to wish you luck because you are defiantly going to need it." She said with an evil smirk on her face.

I really don't understand why she thought that was so clever. I just stood there with my that's-really-what-your-going-with face on. "What can't think of a good comeback?"

_And the award for worst insult goes to Elise_ I thought but instead I said "No, my dad always said 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all,'" then I added in a perky voice "Bye!" and ran back to Zander and Sky.

"That was awesome," Zander said.

"Why thank you," I said back. "Come on lets go."

-TIME-SKIP-

"So, where do we go?" Zander asked

Well I think we need to go to one of the really big mountain ranges," I said hoping that was right.

"So we either go to the Rockys or Appalachians?" He asked

"Yup, so we should go to the part of the Appalachians with the most cliffs because of the whole 'rocky cliffs' thing," I said

"Sounds like a plan," He said

**Hey,**

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while but, my computer broke and we had to get a new one! I hope you like the chapter, sorry if you don't, I will try to update soon. I need a few more ideas so I will go and think of those! Read and Review!**

**~Care**


	13. Chapter 11

Marley Harris: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 11

I don't own Percy Jackson or any songs I say

Zander's P.O.V

We got on a bus and drove for a while until we thought we could walk for a little bit. When we got off the bus we headed into the woods so people wouldn't see three thirteen year old walking on the side of the road in the middle of the night.

Marley spotted a clearing and we decided to stop for the night. We put down our stuff and talked for a while. Soon I saw that Skylar's eyes were starting to close and I told her to sleep, she protested but eventually the sleep over took her and she went to sleep.

That just left Marley and me.

"So, how are you holding up?" I asked her trying to make conversation.

"Good I guess, I mean we haven't got attacked by monsters yet," She sighed.

"Don't jinx it!" I whispered-yelled.

"Whatever," She nudged my arm with her shoulder. I laughed a little which surprised me, I didn't expect to laugh on this quest considering if we fail the world will be in danger and before I came to camp I didn't do to well on my report cards. Failing is kind of a thing for me.

"What's wrong?" Marley asked bring me out of my deep thought. I realized she must have seen the look on my face which probably gave it away. I didn't get how she knew me well enough considering we just met but hey, the last week felt like a month.

"Nothing," I said. The look on her face told me she could tell I was lying but didn't push me. "You should get some sleep, I'll take first watch."

"You don't have to, I-"

"I'm not tired and you look really tired so go to sleep," I told her. She looked at me for a few seconds like she was deciding if she could trust me, which I guess she decide she could because she laid her head down on her backpack and fell asleep instantly.

I looked around into the dark and silent forest to make sure nothing was there.

Marley's P.O.V.

I thought it was sweet of Zander to take the first watch but, as soon as I went to sleep I wished I had taken first watch. Let me just tell you demigod dreams are the worst and most of the time you can't do anything just watch and it gets annoying.

_ I stood there in the forest as three people I have never seen ran in front of me. They looked about my age maybe a little older; there were two girls and one boy. _

_ The first girl had long golden tied in a ponytail; it kept it away from her dark green eyes. She had on a plain T- shirt and a pair of jean. She looked like a leader; I didn't know why I thought that I just did. _

_ On her right, was the other girl. She had black hair with read streaks and it was tied in a ponytail out of her violet eyes. She wore a lot of black; she had a black leather jacket and a black T-shirt on. Her skin was so pale it almost glowed. I really didn't want to get into a fight with her._

_ On the other side of the first girl was the boy. I have to admit he was handsome with his untamed brown hair and crisp blue eyes with a bit of green near the pupil. He had tan skin that looked like he lived somewhere with a lot of sun like Texas or California._

_ They looked like they were running from something and when I looked behind them I saw a couple of monsters chasing them. They turned around to fight and I wanted to help. Unconsciously I put my hand up to my owl necklace and tried to walk forward but I couldn't. It was like my feet were trapped in cement that had already dried. They didn't need my help though they fought the monsters well like they worked together for years. _

_ Soon all the monsters were gone and they looked at the first girl. "Let's stay here tonight," Said the first girl._

_ "But Raelyn, if the monsters found us here than shouldn't we get out of here," The boy said _

_ "Look Erin, you look tired and so does Vera so we should stop for the night," Raelyn said putting he stuff down._

With that I woke up; it was early morning and Skylar was up keeping watch. She looked at me and said "I see you have finally decided to join me,"

I nodded my head thinking about my dream. I decided to tell them about my dream when Zander woke up. They might think I'm crazy but so what.

I didn't know Raelyn, Erin, or Vera but I knew one thing I had to find them.

**Hey guys,**

**I realize this chapter is long on word it's three pages. I hope you like it. If you didn't know Raelyn, Erin, and Vera are from SpottedSOS our stories are going to merge. I hope you liked going into Zander's head, it was fun to write****. Please review bye!**

**~Care **


	14. Chapter 12

Marley Harris: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 12

I don't own Percy Jackson or any songs I say

Marley's P.O.V.

When Zander finally woke up I told them about my dream and how we have to find Raelyn, Vera, and Erin.

"That is completely crazy, you know," Zander told me even Skylar looked like she thought it was crazy.

"I know it sounds crazy but just think about it, why would I have this dream if it didn't mean anything," I tried to reason.

"I don't know but are you sure that these people are demigods?" Zander asked not looking convinced.

"They were being chased by monsters and had weapons, I think they're demigods," I said getting annoyed.

"This just doesn't make sense, the only other demigod camp that I know of is the roman camp in California," He said mostly to himself.

"There are roman demigods?" I asked

"Yes but they don't really like us. We have a long going battle between them; the gods eventually had to split us up. Then, that Percy Jackson guy I told you about got switched with a roman camper thanks to Hera and it stared a really big fight. I don't want to go into it because we will be here all day and we have to find that cave." Zander quickly explained. He said it kind of like Skylar when she's hyper, really fast.

"Wow a lot of things happened to that kid." I thought out loud.

"Tell me about it I can tell you more things sometime," Zander told us.

"It sounds really interesting I wasn't to hear more about it did he like go on a lot more-" I clamped my hand over Skylar's mouth to get her to shut up. Then I felt something go over my palm and my hand started to feel wet.

I quickly pulled my hand away. "Did you just lick my hand?" I asked wiping my hand on her shirt sleeve. Skylar just nodded "Gross," Then I heard Zander chuckle "Do you want her to lick your hand?" I asked him in a sweet voice

"No," He said quickly.

"I thought so," I told him before getting back on topic "I don't care what you say we have to find them." I said seriously.

"They could be across the country for all we know," Zander said trying to convince me, but it wasn't going to work.

"Why would I get the dream if they were across the country?" I asked him.

"Fine, I can see this won't work so when we don't find them I can say I told you so," He said picking up his bag.

"And when we _do_ find them _I_ can say _I_ told _you_ so," I said with venom in my voice.

Skylar and I quickly got our bags and started walking. As we were walking, Skylar whispered "Do you really think we will really find them?" I could tell that she was nervous; even though she acted like she was excited I knew she was just doing it to make me feel better.

"Don't worry," I told her. Just as I finished I herd leaves crunching.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. _They were getting closer, I quickly took my necklace off, that the gods it had a long chain so it didn't take long, and twisted the clock. It quickly turned into the semi-familiar sword. I saw Zander take out his sword and Skylar take out a crossbow _where did she get that from? _

The crunching got louder and before I new it Skylar let the arrow on her crossbow go and it sunk halfway in the tree right next to the face of a girl with tied up blond hair and dark green eyes. She looked really shocked and looked at the arrow.

Just then a pale girl with dark hair with red streaks and violet eyes and a boy with untamed brown hair and blue eyes with green near the pupil and tan skin ran into the clearing. Their eyes were wide as the looked at the arrow in the tree and then at Skylar who dropped her arm holding the bow and looked equally as surprised. I was surprised not just that Skylar could shoot a crossbow that well but by who those people were. They were the people from my dream.

I was trying to think of something to say then I remembered what I said to Zander and turned my head to look at him with a smile on my face. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I told you so."

**Hey,**

**I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to make it the chapter where the actually get to meet and stuff but I kind of wanted to put something fun in there. This happened because of it so I hope you like it. **

**~Care**


End file.
